Private Cell
The Private Cell is a feature first introduced on v1.6 as part of the Trophy Hall where the player can interact with one of a specific group of captives when taken to the cell. The cell is located in the Lair just north of the Trophy Hall. Function The cell currently supports the 12 different captives listed below. When a captive is put into the cell, the player can interact with her. Suki (or, in a specific case, Carol) can change her captive's bindings, gag and clothes. She can put a blindfold on her captive and talk to her. The captive's mood changes depending on the player's actions and the captive's personality. The player can also perform the actions kiss, hit and tickle. To put a captive in the cell, the player must talk to the door of her normal cell in the Trophy Hall. Only one captive can be in the Private Cell at a time. Only dangerous captives that cannot be sold are to be kept in the Trophy Hall. Party members like Carol and Athena can be taken to the Trophy Hall after they have been defeated in a practice battle in the Living Quarters. They can be released from there at any time. Suki herself can be made a captive if she loses a battle with Carol. As of v1.7, Suki can be made a captive herself if she goes to the Private Cell and performs self-bondage from a chest, which will trigger Carol coming to check on Suki and spend some time with her. Suki's self-bondage is only available after Mission 2. Options Talk * Speak (starts a series of dialogues) * Charm * Compliment * Insult * Threaten Action * Slap * Tickle * Kiss Outfit Gag * Cloth * OTN * Cleave * Knotted cleave * Ball * Bit * Special (one or two character exclusive gag) * Ungag Blindfold On/Off Supported Damsels Version 1.6 *Female Guard (Esther) (After Mission 1) *Shopkeeper (Risette) (After Mission 1, Optional) *Maid (Nataleigh) (After Mission 2) *Carol (After Mission 3) *Archeologist (After Mission 4) *Captain Marcia (After Mission 5) *Athena (After Mission 5, Optional) *Angel (Margit) (After Mission 5, Optional) *Mermaid (Umbriana) (After Mission 6, Optional) *Suki (After Mission 3) *Cilia (Bonus Mission, Player's choice) *Queen Hektala (Bonus Mission, Player's choice) Version 1.8 Trophy hall prisoners, in counter-clockwise order: * Private Esther (After Mission 1) * Nataleigh, the Maid (After Mission 2) * Captain Marcia (After Mission 5) * Umbriana, the Mermaid (After Mission 6, Optional) * Margit, the "Angel" (After Mission 5, Optional) * Risette, the Shopkeeper (After Mission 1, Optional) * Alexie, the Archeologist (After Mission 4) * Kamala, the Amazon Queen (After Mission 7, Player's choice) * Cilia, the Witch Mayor (After Mission 7, Player's choice) * Alyssa (After Mission 9, Optional) * Violet, the Catburglar (After Mission 9, Optional) * Evelyn (After Mission 8) * Athena (After Mission 5) * Carol (After Mission 3) Special cases: * Suki: Can apply self-bondage when Carol is present in the living quarters, thus becoming a Private Cell captive. * Lamia, the Succubus: Attacks Suki in her dream, when she is asleep in the Ghiacco Village inn or the Belbasa Harbor inn. After being defeated, the same interactions as those of the Private Cell become available. Gallery Version 1.6 Suki.png|Suki (v1.6) Carol captive2.jpg|Carol (v1.6) fguard_captive.jpg|Esther (v1.6) fclerk_captive.jpg|Risette (v1.6) fmaid_captive.jpg|Nataleigh (v1.6) Archelogistprivatecell.png|Archeologist (v1.6) marcia_captive.jpg|Marcia (v1.6) fangel_captive.jpg|Margit (v1.6) mermaid_captive.jpg|Umbriana (v1.6) athena_captive.jpg|Athena (v1.6) Ciliaprivatecell.png|Cilia Amazonqueenprivatecell.png|Queen Hektala Version 1.8 Estherprivatecell.png|Esther, the Guardswoman Maidprivatecell.png|Nataleigh, the Maid Marciaprivatecell.png|Marcia, the Army Captain Mermaidprivatecell.png|Umbriana, the Mermaid Angelprivatecell.png|Margit, the "Angel" Risetteprivatecell.png|Risette, the Shopkeeper Alexieprivatecell.png|Alexie, the Archeologist Amazonprivatecell.png|Kamala, the Amazon Queen Ciliaprivatecell2.png|Cillia, the Witch Mayor Burglarprivatecell.png|Violet, the Carburglar Alyssaprivatecell.png|Alyssa Evelynprivatecell.png|Evelyn Athenaprivatecell.png|Athena Carolprivatecell.png|Carol Screenshot - 16 06 2015 , 14 32 41.png|Suki Succubusprivatecell.png|Lamia, the Succubus Video Category:Areas Category:Features